Conventional bombs and rockets are largely ineffective against hardened targets, particularly underground concrete structures or bunkers protected by layers of soil, sand or rock. These weapons deliver their destructive energy in various forms and in all directions and therefor cannot penetrate the layers of soil, sand or rock to reach the hardened target. The present invention is adapted to be effective against and destroy such targets.